inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 033 (GO)
A Mysterious Enemy! Genei Gakuen! ( の ！ ！, Nazo no teki! Genei Gakuen!) is the thirty-third episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Plot The story starts with everyone in Raimon practicing. Amagi was not concentrating in the practice because he was wondering why he was taken off the regulars and kept from playing in the matches. Hikaru passed the ball to him but he missed it. Hikaru noticed that something was wrong with Amagi, although Kariya is quite carefree about this. Amagi then looked at the soccer ball, considering whether he should quit soccer or not. Just then, Coach Kidou, Raimon's coach, announced that the next opponent was Genei Gakuen. Amagi was shocked hearing that. Haruna then told them about Genei Gakuen's team. Genei Gakuen's team's captain is Mahoro Tadashi. Amagi suddenly thought about his and Mahoro's past. Later, all of the Raimon members continue practicing, Kidou noticed that he didn't concentrate in the practice and told him to leave the grounds. Amagi apologized to him and asked him to give him a chance but Kidou asked him to go home. Then, Aoyama was asked to take his place while Ichino was asked to warm up. On the way home, Amagi thought about his past. When he was about to graduate from elementary school, he was bullied by his classmates without any reason. All of his friends bullied him too. Mahoro was the only one who wanted to be friend with him. But after a while, Mahoro stopped talking to him. The bully had stopped. Amagi started to have many friends but he wasn't happy because Mahoro wouldn't talk to him anymore. Then, he met Mahoro. Again, he asked him the reason why he didn't talk to him but Mahoro didn't reply. He only said that he will defeat Raimon. Then, he left. Amagi seems to be sad. Then, it started to rain. Hikaru came to him with an umbrella. He told him that he will catch a cold if he get wet. They shade under a tree. Hikaru then told him that he had that experience before. He was a transfer student. But he's clumsy with words, so he had hard time saying what was on his mind. He didn't want people to dislike him, so he agreeded to everything, even when he didn't actually agree. The more he went on, the more he get along with everything. At the end, he made everyone angry. After that, he told everyone his honest feelings. He apologized to them. Hikaru then told Amagi that if he talk it out, he might clear up his misunderstandings and he told him that if he shout out, he'll feel a lot better. So, Amagi and Hikaru shouted loudly, together. In the hospital, Tsurugi's brother was in the exercise room. Tenma watched Tsurugi's brother from distance, and then he smiled as he saw Tsurugi's brother worked hard so that he can walk. After that, Tenma went to hospital's backyard, seeing two kids were playing soccer. And then accidentally he met a person who is good in playing soccer. His name is Amemiya Taiyou. Tenma and Taiyou were playing soccer together for a while before Kudou Fuyuka, Amemiya's nurse came and scolded Taiyou because he went outside hospital without permission. After that, Fuyuka told Tenma that Taiyou has a type of sickness. At Fifth Sector's base, Senguuji Daigo appeared and talked to Ishido Shuuji. It appears that he was the one who gave Ishido the Holy Emperor seat. After this, Ishido came to meet Taiyou, he talk with Taiyou about soccer and about the revolution. On the next day, the match between Genei Gakuen took place at the Pinball Stadium. Before the match, Kousaka Yukie appeared and talk to Mahoro, she wants him to understand Amagi's feeling, but Mahoro coldly replied and left. Major events *Revolves around Amagi and his childhood/flashback are shown. *Genei Gakuen appeared. *Pinball Stadium made its debut. *It is shown that Amemiya Taiyou was wearing hospital clothes. *Kudou Fuyuka and Amemiya Taiyou know each other and appeared for the first time in GO. Debut Characters *'Kudou Fuyuka' (GO debut) *'Amemiya Taiyou' *'Senguuji Daigo' *'Kousaka Yukie' Teams *'Genei Gakuen' Proverb Hikaru If you talk it out, you'll clear up your misunderstandings! Gallery Hikaru and Kariya GO 33.png|Hikaru is worried about Amagi, but Kariya doesn't care much about it. Young Mahoro Yukie and Amagi GO 33.png|Young Yukie, Mahoro and Amagi. Hikaru Young.jpg|Young Hikaru. Taiyou Tenma.png|Taiyou playing soccer with Tenma at the hospital's backyard. Hikaru And Amagi In 33.PNG|Hikaru and Amagi. Hikaru UGHKII.PNG|Hikaru's UGHKIII. Navigation